matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
E-147
E-147 is a Minotaur or Neanderthal in service to King of the Underworld, Anthony DeSaxe / Hades, who becomes an ally to Jack West Jr. History Early History Born as a pure-bred Neanderthal in the Underworld, E-147 was not given a proper name, instead the simple designation that identified him as coming from the minotaur city's eastern region. Likely after reaching a sufficient age and stature, E-147 was forced to become a part of the slave labour force of minotaurs for the Four Legendary Kingdoms. In 2016, as preparations for the fourth Great Games of the Hydra began, Monsieur Vacheron began training a number of the minotaurs to act as opponents during the various Challenges. E-147 was chosen to participate in the Third Challenge, and so he and his fellows began practising for their assigned role. The Four Legendary Kingdoms During the Third Challenge, E-147 was one of the many minotaurs under instructions to slow down or kill any Champions to make the Challenge more difficult. E-147 and a few other Minotaurs attempted to follow the Champions up the main pinnacle when a spiked iron boulder ran into them, killing some of E-147's companions and keeping him pinned. When Jack West Jr returned to help Sky Monster to the finish line, he heard E-147's pained whimper and saw the minotaur struggling to free itself and pleading for his companions to help him. However, with the liquid stone making its way down the slope, they abandoned E-147. Feeling empathy for the trapped humanoid, Jack proceeded to free him, emphasizing that he wanted to help him, to the minotaur's surprise. E-147 was carried to the exit by Jack, and because he was allowed to keep anything he carried over the finish line, the minotaur was allowed to be kept as one of his hostages. That night, as Jack and his support team ate, they spoke to the minotaur, who identified himself. E-147 briefly interrupted Jack's questions to ask if he kept the dogs Ash and Roxy to eat later, though he was confused by Jack's notion that they were for companionship. Though clearly not as intelligent as a human being, not quite understanding his species sense of self when asked by Jack what they were, E-147 was able to give Jack some details regarding the number of minotaurs there were in the Underworld. After the Fourth Challenge, Jack was informed that, prior to a lunch hosted by Hades, he had been invited to meet the minotaur King, and E-147 and Alby Calvin went with him. As they approached, E-147 told Jack it was a great honour to be meeting the minotaur King. Upon meeting with Minotus, the minotaur King questioned why Jack had saved E-147, and Jack explained his reasons. After Minotus thanked Jack for his kindness towards one of his minotaurs, E-147 and Alby were sent back to the hostage carriage. Being told to select two of his people to aid in in the Fifth Challenge, Jack chose E-147 and Sky Monster to join him in his Light Strike Vehicle. Upon seeing the minotaurs in the Typhoon trucks, Jack asked E-147 if his presence in his car might mean they would show him preferential treatment, though E-147 said they were from a different region than him and would not care. E-147 helped Jack as they endured the hardships of the race, and later pointed out the minotaur city to him. Having learned that there was an exit from the Underworld through Dis, and knowing the Champions' hostages would be executed after the Challenge, Jack enacted a plan to rescue his and Schofield's people, and E-147 went along with the group as they fled from the Underworld and made their way north. After the group was reunited with Pooh Bear, Stretch and Mae, Alby led E-147 and the others back to the Underworld in the hopes that they might be able to rescue Lily and Jack. After Alby told Minotus about Dion and Zaitan's plans to kill Hades after the Games, thus denying them their freedom and dooming them to further tortures, E-147 joined the minotaur army in assaulting the mountain. E-147 and Minotus helped Alby, Mother and Astro find their comrades, and as the humans prepared to depart the Underworld, Minotus offered E-147 the opportunity to go with them, telling his subject that he had found a true friend, something no other minotaur could claim to have. When Jack affirmed E-147 could join them, the minotaur agreed, and proceeded to travel with Jack and the others away from the Underworld towards Jack's farm. When she saw E-147 disembark from the Sky Warrior, Zoe didn't know what to make of him. The Three Secret Cities For the next few days after arriving at the Simpson Desert farm, E-147 and his heritage was explained to Zoe and Mae, and when Jack and Hades realised they needed to retrieve important artefacts from the latter's possession, they prepared to head to New York. As his foot remained injured from the iron boulder, and needing someone to look after Ash and Roxy, E-147 was left behind, and before they departed Jack reminded the minotaur not to eat the dogs. Personality . Trivia . Category:Characters Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Underworld Residents Category:The Three Secret Cities